This invention is directed to a releasable battery pack cap and holder for a battery operated power tool and, in particular, to a cap that permits a rechargeable battery pack to be easily inserted into and removed from a battery compartment of a battery operated power tool.
In recent years, battery operated power tools utilizing rechargeable battery packs have become very popular. Such battery packs typically include from two to six rechargeable nickle-cadmium batteries that are housed in a rechargeable battery pack. When the power tool is not being utilized, the rechargeable battery pack can be removed from the power tool housing, placed into a charging unit that recharges the batteries in the battery pack so that a recharged battery pack can be replaced into the power tool.
Handling the rechargeable battery pack when it is removed from the power tool and returned to the power tool is often found to be difficult and unwieldy. Heretofore, a door, a plate or a spring clip have been used to secure the rechargeable battery in the battery chamber of the power tool. However, such arrangements are unweildy to open and close. Furthermore, the battery pack is difficult to remove and handle. Accordingly, an effective battery cap and holder that will facilitate removal and handling of a rechargeable battery pack from a handheld power tool and that forms part of the power tool is desired.